Living Calm Emotions CR 3
A strange sight awaits you as you round the corner of the local tavern, intent on relieving yourself after a long night of drinking. Huddles in the alley, stooped against the wall you see an obvious vagrant, his unkempt beard dotted with bread crumbs and stains, leaning back to back peacefully against a village guard, his normally rigid stance relaxed and his shining armor a deep contrast to the vagabonds shabby clothing. You shake your head and think for a moment you can make out the faint glow of a soft white orb, sitting in the corner of the alley, swaying back and forth gently. You rub your eyes deeply and turn around, walking home in as straight a line as you can manage, seriously considering the idea of never again ordering Dwarven fire ale. Perhaps the least aggressive of the normally hostile living spells a living calm emotions seems to desire not violence or benevolence but merely a state of harmony and peace, attracting them to places of conflict or strong emotions. When a living calm emotion must fight to defend itself the creatures either lash out with their tentacles or wait until a opponent succumbs to their calm emotions ability and then engulfs them, leading to a slow, choking death in the thick creatures insides. Events that spawn living calm emotions are rare, but anywhere in which magic may have been used in negotiations or where scenes of great violence were avoided with the help of non-violent magic can cause this living spell to appear. |DR=10/magic |immune=poison, sleep, paralysis, polymorph, stunning, critical hits, flanking |resist= |SR=13 |fort=+4 |ref=+2 |will=+2 |weakness= |tag2= |spd=40' |melee=Slam +3 (1d4+1) plus calm emotions |BAB= |grp=+3 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt= |gear= |sa=Spell Effect, Engulf DC 13 |str=12 |dex=9 |con=12 |int= |wis=9 |cha=12 |sq=Ooze traits (Mindless, blind) |feats=– |skills=– |tag4= |environment=Dungeons, battlefields |organization=Solitary |treasure=None |advancement= |tag5= |variants='Spell Effect (Su)' A living calm emotions constantly emanates a spherical field just like the spell calm emotions in a 10 ft. by 10 ft. radius around itself that calms agitated creatures. The living calm emotions has no control over the affected creatures, but a living calm emotions can stop raging creatures from fighting or joyous ones from reveling. Creatures so affected cannot take violent actions (although they can defend themselves) or do anything destructive. Any aggressive action against or damage dealt to a calmed creature immediately breaks the spell on all calmed creatures. When a creature first enters this field (either by moving into it or having it forced upon them) must make a DC 13 Will save or be affected by the calming effects, success means that the creature is immune to this living spells calm emotions effect for 24 hours. :This field automatically suppresses (but does not dispel) any morale bonuses granted by spells such as bless, good hope, and rage, as well as negating a bard’s ability to inspire courage or a barbarian’s rage ability. It also suppresses any fear effects and removes the confused condition from all targets. Creatures that leave the area of effect the original spell or effect takes hold of the creature again, provided that its duration has not expired in the meantime. Should any creature reenter the area they must make a new Will save unless they have succeeded within the last 24 hours (see above) Engulf (Ex) Ooze may move into opponent's space; Opponent gets attack of opportunity or a reflex save of DC 13. If save is made, opponent is pushed back or aside, otherwise opponent is considered grappled and is effected by calm emotions every round. }} Notes Originally posted by Jorda_The_Knight on the D&D forums, repoduced here with permission (with corrections to saves, to-hit and damage)